1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a method of recommending broadcasting contents and a recommending apparatus therefor in a multimedia contents reproducing device of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
A social network represents a network that horizontally broadens from oneself on the basis of the identity of each individual person. That is, based on an individual, the network adds people who have similar interests to that individual, thereby having a characteristic different from general communities.
Since personal value estimation and personal human networking significantly affect a person's social life, the social network has been highlighted on the basis of that point of view.
Since this social network is highly useful in the establishment of personal identity and for human networking, the social network increases rapidly. In this regard, recently, new internet services based on already built human-networks has been successively developed. For example, to provide a personalized recommendation service via a social network service is usefully employed to provide new music, new movies, new products, new restaurants, etc.
Meanwhile, with respect to the usage of devices such as TVs or PVRs (personal video recorders) that can record/reproduce broadcasting programs, a large number of research has been conducted to enhance a function to recommend a user preferable program from among various channels.